Lonely
by sneakyvixen
Summary: Short story POV: anybody you want it to be (as long as it's a girl)...rated because of the description of certain parts. I really is an awesome story, though!


Hey Everybody. This is a great story, or rather a one shot…I guess. It was written by my friend, and I made the revisions and fixed it up a bit. I hope you enjoy it. (she doesn't have her own account so I put it up on mine)

- - - - -

Right now I am alone. Some people are afraid to die alone, but I am not. I have spent my whole life alone, why should dying be any different? I will probably be alone in Heaven too, if I even make it there. I've been alone for so long I don't even want company anymore. Well, that's not entirely true, once I craved company. I wanted to be with one person all the time and never feel the pain of loneliness again. It was the day I met an angel.

Many people doubt the existence of angels, I don't. They say if angels were real, no one would ever really suffer, but we suffer so that when they come we know for sure they are angels, and not just dreams.

It was a very rainy spring night, the kind that makes me sleep soundly, and seeds roll in the soil, waiting for the sun to pull them out of the ground. In my dream I was one of those seeds, lying dormant in a shallow grave, just deep enough so the sparrows wouldn't eat me. A strong storm blew through my dream, exactly like the one outside, and it chilled my flesh. In my dream, I pulled the soil tighter around me, in reality it was just my blankets.

When the rain subsided in my dream, and the sun coaxed gentle green roots into the ground as I pushed upward. My transformation from seed to bud was a beautiful one, and when I opened, I knew there would be a beautiful world to greet me. But as my petals slowly opened, the world was gray and cold and made me long for my home hiding under the Earth. A tall shadowy figure came towards me and I just knew it was Satan, coming to end my sad life. But the person knelt beside me and cupped my delicate flower face in his hands to shield me from the cruel world just beyond his back.

In my dream, he transported my roots from that dangerous place to a garden the pain had yet to touch. In the garden I thrived and spat my seeds into the fertile ground to produce thousands more just like me. When I woke up it was still very early, but sleep wouldn't return to me. So, instead, I got up. All alone in my house I, for the first time ever, craved another human spirit to connect with. My puppy, Cooper, was still asleep soundly at the foot of my bed, his little paw twitching slightly from a good dream. But what I really needed at the moment was a friend.

I pet Cooper gently as I walked pass my bed and into the bathroom. Dawn was still a long ways off, the sky still a deep sapphire blue. The whole house smelled like roses, but not in a good way. It smelled like the dying roses I'd left in the living room, sitting on the coffee table, to welcome any unlikely visitors. I took a big inhale, filling my lungs with the scent of roses and dog hair and cigarette smoke. I'd stopped smoking when I adopted Cooper a few years ago, but the smell, like cobwebs, still lingered about.

The rain outside had tapered off to a light drizzle, tapping quietly on the window in the bathroom. I leaned against the window and watched through the water splattered window, the soggy beginnings of spring. I don't know how long I stood there watching the sleeping world, in a drowsy trance, before the phone rang. I jumped and I heard Cooper hit the floor, the sudden noise scaring him off the edge of the bed. I scooped him up and placed him back in the bed as I walked toward the phone to answer it. For some reason it didn't seem odd to me to be answering the phone in the middle of the night. It was a very old friend of mine from high school. He was one of the few people who counted on me to be around, and rightfully so. I never went anywhere and cared enough to notice. On the phone he described for me a dream he'd had that was shockingly similar to the one I had. I didn't tell him I dreamt the same thing, I just listened quietly as he described the things I'd seen in my own head.

The thing about my friend, he looked a lot like the person in my dream. He was tall and shadowy sometimes, like when we went to the clubs, and the dim lights hit him just right. Only in his dream, the person was female and looked like me. That's why he'd called, it freaked him out.

We talked for a while and the whole time I was really hungry. In my mind I was going over what was in the kitchen, and what would taste good with morning sadness. Mornings always made me sad, though I never really figured out why. Maybe it was all the empty promises it held that were never fulfilled. I asked my friend if Ruby Tuesday's was open, and he said no, but he was willing to drive to 7-11, if I was that hungry. I said I was, and to come pick me up in fifteen minutes. Then I went to get dressed.

Within twenty minutes we were parked outside the nearest 7-11. He asked me if I wanted him to come in with me, but I told him to wait in the car, I'd only take a few minutes. The night was chilly and the streets damp, the very last of the rain dripping slowly onto the night. I walked into the bright artificial light and squinted slightly. My eyes weren't used to the pre-dawn world, and this flood of light was burning my retinas. I looked around the store, surveying my surroundings. There was one solitary cashier, and two other customers; a stocky guy probably finishing his job as a bouncer at some club, and a woman with her baby. I guess that makes three, but the baby was sleeping soundly on her mother's shoulder, so you wouldn't have known if she was there if you didn't look.

I worked my way to the slurpee machine in the back and filled up the biggest cup. Then I went to the junk food row for two boxes of Twinkies, and headed toward the cash register. The clerk was an old woman who smiled politely, even though her eyes were tired and weary. Just as I pulled the few loose bills I'd stuffed in my pocket, out came the stocky guy behind me with a knife. He put it to my throat and demanded all the money in the register. Maybe only I noticed 3:00 AM is not a good time to hold up a store, we were probably the only customers all night.

The cashier looked stunned and stuttered stupidly, but didn't move. In my head I thought about what would happen to Cooper after I was gone. The man sounded agitated as he demanded money one more time. When the cashier didn't respond, he pulled the knife across my throat and let me fall to the floor, as he reached across the counter and stabbed the woman in the chest. From my spot on the floor I saw him take the cash and run out the front door. The bloody knife was lying next to me, mocking me and my slurpee craving. A moment later I heard my friend dash in, the bells on he door jingling angrily.

I kept closing my eyes, the light was so bright. I heard my friend's voice, cursing and trying frantically to figure out what to do. I took a deep inhale, and coughed weakly, the taste of the blood filling my mouth. My friend heard me and called out my name as he ran towards me. I opened my eyes in time to see him kneel next to me. His face was in front of mine, the luminance of the florescent lights casting a soft halo around his head. I always knew I'd die alone, but as I closed my eyes for the last time, I couldn't help thinking I'd just seen an angel.

- - - - -

What do you think! Wasn't that awesome! Please let me know. See ya later!


End file.
